


鸡年就要吃鸭脖

by Gladiatorism



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	鸡年就要吃鸭脖

胡歌从浴室里出来，看到他空荡荡的客厅，墙上那厂商赠送的巨大4K电视里，正好播到那个节目。而电视里他身边的人，此时就坐在沙发上，穿着他的睡衣，笑着回头望着他。

“……这都初几了，怎么还在重播啊。”胡歌脸本来就被热水蒸得发红，这下更是火上浇油。

拍了这么多电视剧，虽然早已习惯了打开电视看到自己，但这个毕竟不同，归根结底，他还是觉得和自己平时见个面都要偷偷摸摸的恋人，在全国人民面前，就这么合唱了，简直就像把深藏的秘密随便包了层纸就赤裸裸地暴露在聚光灯下。

“每年不都要可力劲儿地重播嘛。你不好意思看我换台就是了。”王凯憋笑。 

他飞快地扫了一眼屏幕里的自己。虽然看起来还是挺大方挺自然的也没唱错词，但只有他自己知道，那时候的心跳频率简直和小时候第一次站上舞台差不多了。

“……你一早起来就为了看这个啊。” 

“本来是躺床上看你的，”王凯面不改色，“可看久了我容易见色起意啊。你睡得那么香，我怎么忍心。”

王凯出于好奇，有事没事也会看看胡歌床头的书。他记得那个散文集里有篇《论美貌》。

“美貌的人睡着了，后天的表情全停止，而美貌是不睡的，美貌不需要休息。倒是由于撤除附加的表情，纯然只剩美貌这一种表情，就尤其感动人。”

他早上醒来时望见胡歌近在咫尺的脸，脑子里便蹦出来这段话。写得太好了。王凯想。他忍不住要去吻他的眉眼，吻那道伤疤，吻他的鼻尖。吻他薄而饱满的唇。

接下去会发生什么王凯就不能细想了。

而事实上，刚睡醒的胡歌更是可爱得要命。他揉着眼睛走到王凯跟前，只穿了单薄的睡衣，拿着一杯加了水果麦片的酸奶，一屁股坐在他身旁，问他吃了没。背景音还是彼此的歌声，和隐隐约约的炮竹声，显得格外如梦似幻。

王凯一脸嫌弃：“大过年的就吃这个。”

胡歌已经挖了一大勺吃掉。唇边沾上一点白浊。

王凯举双手发誓自己没有想歪。

“想吃鸭脖了。我去叫点周黑鸭吧。”

“大过年的就吃这个。”胡歌以牙还牙。噗哧一声笑了出来。

“这大过年的谁给你送外卖，也就周黑鸭这么敬业了。”王凯说着真的拨通了电话，用他深海一样的声音，毫不犹豫地说：“对，还要一斤鸭脖。”

胡歌接着吃他的健康早餐，憋不住笑。

“……我们就祝福大家，一路凯歌！”听到电视里传来董卿的声音，胡歌一下又红了脸。大家怎么就这么爱用双关呢。可能鸡年真的是没词儿可说了。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈。”王凯心满意足地点完单，就看见一个耳根都红了的胡歌。

“不许笑！”

“老胡啊你怎么这么容易害羞呢。不就上个电视吗。我随便换个台都能看到你的广告。”

“这哪里一样了。”

王凯想起那天胡歌紧张到手心冒汗的手。还有他直到上台前最后一秒还在认真地和他对着的歌词。

“是是是这个意义重大意义非凡。我们每年都纪念庆祝一下好了。”

“什么啊本来就是除夕——”

“那明年就一起在家里吃年夜饭，换我们看别人表演。”王凯笑着说，语气里却满是认真。

胡歌愣了愣，一双清亮的眼睛就这么一动不动地盯着王凯。他忽然觉得，人生所谓幸福快乐美好，也大不过王凯三言两语所描绘的那个未来。

胡歌喉结动了动，却说不出话。

王凯笑，俯身去吻他唇边的酸奶。只蜻蜓点水的一吻，眼里却是毫不掩饰的深情。

昨晚胡歌在亲戚家喝了不少酒，被王凯扛回来的时候已经是半夜。王凯想不我不能这么禽兽，这家伙指不定还宿醉呢。

但他们确实也好几天没见了。王凯昨天忍不住，借着工作的名义就跑来了上海。他假装没看到爸妈的一脸疑惑，最后还是在二老“那顺便给小胡同志带个好 ”的殷切嘱咐时破了功。

这么想想，人果然是不知饕足的动物，从前拍戏赶通告有时候几个月都见不着，现在几天没见就蠢蠢欲动，非得千里迢迢跑到他这，哪怕一起吃个东西也能傻笑半天。王凯想，自己没救了。

“对了我爸妈让我给你带个好。你昨天醉成那样我没法跟你说。”

？？？

“王……王凯……你不会……”

“盒盒盒盒那倒不是，我爸妈只是看晚会的时候，跟我感叹了一下，‘你这同事真帅。’”

胡歌还没从那个突如其来的吻里缓过神来。

“然后我就大言不惭地说，那可不嘛。接着就开始夸你。我这铺垫机智吧。”

“是是是你用心良苦。”

胡歌一勺酸奶堵住了他的嘴。还带着一大颗草莓。

这时候电视里已经演起了小品，观众夸张的笑声此起彼伏地响。

“这草莓好甜。”

王凯握住他的手，把他一把拉近自己，捕捉住他湿润柔软的唇，便开始攻城掠地。两个人嘴里都是酸奶的味道，甜得过分。下次再也不喝那么多酒了，到现在脑子里都晕晕乎乎的。胡歌想。

刚洗完澡的胡歌，半干的头发垂在额前，整个人都散发着草木的清香。王凯只觉得，和这人接吻是会上瘾的。他好像天生不太擅长主动，接吻也是一样，软软的舌勉力与他相缠，一边吞咽着口水，喉结上下滚动，呼吸急促而灼热，像是某种可爱的小动物。

王凯把他拉得更近，让他不得不跨坐在自己腿上。他只是吻着吻着就不由自主地硬了，恋人太诱惑了，这不能怪他。胡歌立刻感觉到了身下的坚硬火热，他眉头微蹙，眨了眨眼，凝神望着王凯。

“这么快。”

王凯也不是吃素的。隔着睡裤的薄薄布料，他伸出手碰了碰对方的欲望，和自己的也不相上下。

这时候狮子座的幼稚和好胜心纷纷发作。

“哦？那比比谁先射。”王凯笑，说着便帮他褪下了碍事的睡裤，只剩一条撑着小帐篷的内裤，和他修长白皙的腿。

……不要脸。这话胡歌还没来得及说出口，王凯便一只手伸了进去握住了他半抬着头的性器。

“嗯……”胡歌没出息地叫了出来。

“还没开始呢。”王凯笑。

胡歌忍不住挺了挺腰，把自己往王凯手里送。胡歌自认为自己的尺寸也对得起自己的身高了，但在王凯过分修长的手里，就只是显得分外小巧可爱。

胡歌想想就有点生气，二话不说也拉下王凯的裤子，看到那根已经从内裤边缘探出头来的硬物，脸上还是一热。这时候王凯已经握着他的性器，上下撸动了起来。

“操，王凯你别……”王凯手活技术好得让他简直要泣不成声了。那个小小的泉眼不断地泌出一些前液，王凯用拇指抹开，把原本干燥的龟头蹭得又湿又滑。

不行，这样下去自己准输。胡歌颤抖着把小王凯掏出来，默默感叹了一下对方的分量。

“王凯……你……你慢点……”

“好好好。”王凯看胡歌舒服得情难自胜的模样，笑了笑，手上真的放慢了速度，只不过手指总似有还无地蹭过他最敏感的地方，让胡歌更觉难耐。

胡歌握着王凯灼热的性器，凭着自己的感觉，再加上一点从王凯那里学来的三份技巧，也让王凯在他手里又胀大了几分。

而事实上，王凯只要看着胡歌做这种事时还一脸纯真无辜的模样，就已经硬得不能再硬了。

太撩人了。

彼此的低喘呻吟交杂着，撸动时发出的水声在空荡荡的屋子回响得格外清晰。

“凯哥……我……”胡歌撸不下去了，像只发情的小奶猫一样，依然保持着那个跨坐的姿势，整个人趴在王凯肩上，闭着眼，满脸通红，微微颤抖着，好像随时都会射出来一样。

王凯了然，一只手搂住他的腰迫使他靠得更近，纤长的手握住两个人的欲望，紧贴着一起套弄起来。

“啊……凯哥……你慢……慢点……嗯……哈啊……”敏感火热的龟头和茎身相互挤压摩擦，彼此都刺激得不行，胡歌听着王凯的喘息越来越低沉滞重，知道他也快不行了，就放心地射了出来。

王凯感受到胡歌在他手里硬得跳动了几下，一下没忍住，一瞬间两人的白浊全都淋在了王凯手上。毕竟是价值三千六百万的手活，物超所值。

胡歌勾着他的脖子，低头望着他。眼角一抹红，比起腊月寒梅三月桃花都是有过之而无不及。

“什么啊，竟然是平手。”

“不服再比一次？”

“……才不要。”

王凯伸手给他看，一手粘腻湿滑的液体：“别浪费了。”说着便顺势把胡歌推倒在沙发上，握着他一只细瘦的脚踝，抬高光裸的长腿，还没给胡歌反应的时间，手指便摸上了紧闭的穴口。他把两人的精液抹了上去，那里就像刚被侵犯过一样，一片淫靡的白浊。

“等……等一下”胡歌欲言又止，脸上更红了。

“嗯？”王凯停下了手上的动作。

要不要和他说我刚刚洗澡的时候就准备过了呢不行了太丢人了我说不出口啊。

王凯以为他是怕疼，便温柔地哄：“别怕，我慢慢来，不会像上次一样的。”

胡歌想起上次，脸更红了。

“没事……”

王凯吻了吻他的眼角。在淡粉色的穴口按压了几下，才慢慢进入一根手指。却发现里面已经湿淋淋的，又热又软的肠壁紧紧地缠住他，简直是人间温柔乡。

“宝贝儿，你……自己扩张过啦？”

不要说出来啊王凯。

“可怎么还是这么紧。”王凯笑。

“我……我哪知道。”胡歌撇了撇嘴，望着他，一副脸红得要哭出来的样子，“少废话！”

“这么紧我操不进去啊。要不要先帮哥哥舔舔？”

？？？

为什么这人到了床上什么话都说得出来。是不是流氓。胡歌想。

事实上王凯也没舍得让他舔，只是在他乳量惊人的胸上蹭了蹭，还恶意地拿龟头轮流戳了戳那一对挺立的乳尖，把小肉粒顶得陷下去又鼓出来，分外可爱。

胡歌拿手臂挡住了脸。这实在是太羞耻了。

王凯玩得差不多了，又俯下身去又是舔又是咬，直到胡歌泄出一连串动情的呻吟，乳尖也变得又红又肿，这才放过了他。

“凯哥……你嗯……快点……”

王凯想，要是真的提枪就上你还不得疼得惨兮兮的。

“行行行，小祖宗，知道你有多想要了，但是先忍忍啊。”王凯拿了个靠枕垫在他腰下，把他的腿分得更开，拿起一旁的酸奶就往上淋。

胡歌忍不住想起上次他弄得到处都是的巧克力。处女座的恐慌。

然而王凯深深地望了他一眼，便埋下头去舔。

？？？

胡歌一下没忍住叫了出来。

“凯……凯哥你别……求你了……”

而王凯丝毫没有要停下来的意思。他也是第一次做这种事，舌尖戳弄着敏感的入口，把酸奶不停地往里挤。

“凯哥……好痒……别……别舔了……啊嗯……”

“宝贝儿，你好甜啊。真的在往外流水。”

情欲混杂着羞耻，让他浑身白皙的肌肤都泛起了红。胡歌觉得自己下一秒就要因为高热而死了。此时手机却响了。

他瞪着王凯。

对方不疾不徐地舔了舔唇。然后说，哦，鸭脖。

？？？胡歌依然瞪着他。一双眼还是水雾迷蒙泛着潋滟春光的那种。

“要不，我去开个门？”王凯勇敢提议。

“快。去。”胡歌只觉得眼前一黑。

幸好他家足够大，客厅和大门还隔着一个走廊两个玄关，王凯穿上裤子和外套就去了。只不过像个都市怪谈一样，拴着门链，躲在门后面，说麻烦你从缝里给我递进来吧。

外卖小哥一脸狐疑。这个人的声音怎么有点像那个王凯？我家娜娜最喜欢的就他了，天天在家里放他的电视剧。

“王凯？”他脱口而出。

王凯低头，看见自己那啥还硬邦邦地杵着，把裤子撑起一个鲜明的轮廓。他叹了口气，头一次这么嫌弃自己的声线的辨识度。他连忙压低了声音，凶神恶煞地说：“王什么凯，老子不认识。”

外卖小哥迟疑着，迟迟不肯把鸭脖丢进去。

“是不是想我投诉你啊。”

对不起了朋友，我也不想这么凶的，但我男朋友还在等着我呢。

小哥这下战战兢兢地把袋子递了出去，看到那只细白纤长的手，他更疑惑了。

王凯没有留给他多看一眼的机会，就把门摔上了。

王凯拎着鸭脖三步并两步地冲进客厅里，受到了相当大的视觉刺激。

他的小男朋友，双腿大开着，一条腿搁在沙发的靠背上，又直又白诱惑至极。他咬着自己的手背，另一只手纤长的手指在自己的腿间进进出出，性器翘起来，贴在小腹上可怜地颤抖着，手指抽送间不断地带出透明的液体，和他方才抹上的精液和酸奶混在一起，一片淫靡之色。更要命的是，被摩擦成深红色的穴口紧紧地吸着他的手指，而主人还在努力地开拓着，呼吸急促而颤抖，眼角尽是红晕和泪痕，手上的动作却一直没有停下。看着爱人在自己面前自渎，简直像散发着馥郁甜香的多汁浆果近在眼前而不得。

“我回来了。”王凯的声音低得自己都吓了一跳。

胡歌抽出手指，太湿了，他不好意思地，祈祷对方不要察觉地，在腿上蹭了蹭。

王凯被这么个小动作撩拨得气血上涌，把袋子往茶几上一丢，就欺身压了上去。

他望着胡歌，像望着灿烂耀眼的光。

胡歌笑着，伸手去解王凯的腰带。

王凯的性器弹出来，涨成深红色。

胡歌只犹豫了一下，便俯下身去，含住了前端。太大了，他含不下，只能浅浅地吞吐起来。他一抬眼，看见王凯仰着头，闭着眼，喘息着，便觉得幸福。

“宝贝儿……够了……你躺好……”

胡歌望着他，一点点地退出来。双唇湿润饱满，像绽放的玫瑰。

王凯握着自己的硬得不能再硬的性器，在胡歌湿润柔软的穴口顶了顶，满意地听见胡歌小声的呜咽。彻底贯穿的那一瞬间，胡歌的一双长腿缠紧了他的腰，满足地叹息。他的眼角噙上一点泪，王凯一边缓缓地顶弄，一边俯下身去吻。胡歌闭上了眼，颤抖的睫毛湿漉漉的，被王凯温暖的唇触碰，就像日光洒在新生的羽翼之上。

两个人的身体能够有多契合？王凯每动一下，他都想感叹，真是太舒服了。大概连灵魂也一并被填满了，不然怎么会如此满足？

“歌歌，你这里，真是，又湿又热。”王凯丝绒般的声音于胡歌就像是催情剂，他呜咽一声，咬住自己小臂上的肉，不由自主地把王凯夹得更紧。王凯挺送到底，重重地摩擦过敏感的肠壁，交合处挤出一点液体，打湿了腿根。胡歌压抑地吸气。王凯知道这是弄疼他了，换了一个更舒服的角度，看他的反应。胡歌松开了自己的手臂，那里留下了一个浅浅的齿痕。

“以后疼的时候，咬我。”王凯笑。

胡歌喘息着，点了点头。

王凯俯下身去舔舐胡歌胸前的两个小肉粒，明明觉得羞耻，胡歌还是忍不住挺起胸，把那里往王凯嘴里送。

胡歌能清晰地感觉到王凯的形状，王凯的温度，像是要在身体里烙下一个属于他的印记。

王凯每一次挤进去，都进到最深，囊袋拍打着他的臀瓣，把细嫩的皮肤撞得泛红。他硕大的龟头蹭过那发硬的一点，胡歌的呻吟立刻拔高了音调。他深深地看了胡歌一眼，便对准那一点，猛烈地进攻。

“凯哥……啊……别……别一直顶那里……不行了……”尾音全是讨饶的哭腔。

胡歌情不自禁地握着自己硬挺的欲望套弄起来，但王凯的动作越来越快，每一下都顶在腺体附近，快感像火花一样四散开来，他颤抖的手只能勉强握住那里，即使他不动，顶端也有清亮的前液断断续续地溢出来，几乎像是失禁一样。王凯看不下去了，伸手覆上他的手，牵引着他随着自己身下的节奏一起套弄，速度之快动作之激烈让胡歌几乎想尖叫出声，他所有的理智和意识都被抛到云端，时间空间的观念似乎也消失殆尽，只有两个人存在于无尽虚空之中。不知道过了多久，王凯感受到他灼热肠壁的痉挛，把他夹得越来越紧。而他的性器，也在自己手里微微抽搐了几下，射出了一股股的白浊。前后同时达到高潮，让胡歌久久没能恢复清明的神志，只能睁着一双泛红的满是泪水的眼睛望着王凯。

“操。”王凯把脏字说出了赞美上苍的意味。他握住胡歌的腰，力道之重几乎要在上面留下指痕，而后毫不留情地贯穿他此时敏感至极的肠壁，几下便把大股的精液烫进了深处，射得一滴不剩。

这时候，城市不知名的角落里，响起了烟花绽放的声音。

人们在新年伊始，就算不立誓不发愿，心里也都难免要模模糊糊地涌现出一个遥不可及的期许。毕竟新年就像是希望本身，崭新的，光明的，耀眼的，如旭日东升，如鸿蒙初辟，如久别重逢。

爱也如此。

————————————————

“王凯，你这也买太多了。”胡歌一边埋头吃着，一边抱怨。

“不好吃吗。”王凯不以为然。

“好辣。”胡歌无辜地看着他。

王凯递上一大杯牛奶。

胡歌咕噜噜地一口干了。

“这是微辣。”

“不可能。”

“嗝。”

“喝这么多你还吃得下吗。”王凯笑。

胡歌带着高潮后尚未褪尽的眼底春光，瘫在沙发上，吃着鸭脖，满嘴酱汁和辣油。而王凯吃得比他还要没形象。

胡歌突然神秘兮兮地凑近王凯。王凯还以为他要亲自己，闭眼等亲。

“……凯哥，我听说，吃了辣以后给人口，会有很奇妙的体验。”

王凯立刻往沙发后面缩，瞪大了鹿眼望着他。

而胡歌还拿着半根没吃完的鸭翅，笑得花枝乱颤。

 

纵使新年的阳光给窗外钢筋铁骨的丛林镀上了一层光辉圣洁的暖意，城市依然飞转，宇宙依然浩大，吞噬着时间和欲望，冷眼旁观着人类的渺小。

但他知道，自己不再是孤独的了。


End file.
